fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Kougane
Emperor Kougane is Kamen Rider Golden Knight who fought Kamen Rider Armor Warrior and was defeated. It later returns in the series finale possessing a teenage girl to transform into Kamen Rider Darkness Samurai, serving as the series' final villain. History Kougane is the manifestation of an artificial Golden Fruit created by an Over Lord in the past. His awakening eventually accelerated the race's extinction as they fought to the death. Lapis Shamubishe, a young Over Lord sealed him at the cost of his own. Nonetheless, his curse on the Femushinmu remained, leaving them endangered. Sengoku X discovered his seal and unintentionally released him, resulting in his own death. Kougane's existence causes the Kamen Riders to lust after each other for the "Golden Fruit". Slowly, the Kamen Riders start to kill each other off as Kougane masquerades as Yuya to get to Dylan. The deaths of the fallen Kamen Riders strengthens Kougane's "Golden Apple" Lockseed. When it is revealed that he is not really Yuya, Kougane transforms into Kamen Rider Golden Knight and defeats Dylan. Corrupting Armor Warrior into Dark Armor Warrior, the two go after Lapis. However, Dragon Defender, Baron, and Marika interfere, with Lapis disrupting the mind control on Dylan. Dylan transforms into Armor Warrior Triumph Arms and chases Golden Knight in a fight that ultimately allows most of the deceased Riders, whose hearts were not fully corrupted like Sigurd and Sengoku, to return to aid Dylan. Golden Knight emerges as a flame horse and is defeated by the Kamen Riders as the world returns back to normal, also resulting in Lapis' disappearance. Post-Helheim Invasion Kougane survives his encounter in the movie and returns after seven months has passed since the Helheim plants and Inves were removed from Earth. Taking the form of a locust, he possesses a teenage girl as leverage in case if he's at a disadvantage. Using the Dark Apple Lockseed, he is able to assume the form of Kamen Rider Darkness Samurai, a substantially weaker form than Kamen Rider Golden Knight, due to the energy in the Golden Apple Lockseed being completely drained after his original defeat. He seeks out the other Kamen Riders for forcing him into disgrace only to realize that Lapis had altered everyone's memories to make it appear as if it were a dream. Taking on Kougane first is Acorn, honoring the late Pinecone by transforming into Pinecone. However, Kougane easily defeats Acorn without any effort. Next in line to fight against Kougane is Drew, who puts up a fight despite being at a disadvantage with Darkness Samurai and Grasshopper Monster against him. Kougane reveals that he's using a human body as his vessel, causing Drew to cancel his transformation. However, Dylan appears, revealing that he left one loose end and that's Kougane. Dylan destroys the Grasshopper Monster in his wake and forces Kougane out of the girl's body. Kougane is killed by Drew and Dylan's Rider Kicks as they pushed his own Darkness Au Lait back at him. At the end of the series, the girl who was possessed by Kougane earlier is teaching two young boys, who were the two kids Dylan and Baron had helped out a long time ago, about the sacred tree and dancing. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Golden Knight and Darkness Samurai's forms are called Modes while the armor is called Arms. Golden Knight Ride Wear The Ride Wear is Golden Knight's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Golden Knight's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Golden Knight's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Ultra Joint. Mars Faceplate.png|Golden Knight Rider Indicator Golden *'Height': 209 cm. *'Weight': 117 kg. Ability Perimeters2014.11.07 - Chou Zenshu 2014. Kamen Rider Yoroi-take Chou Zenshuu. pages 108-110.: *'Punching power': 18.5 t. *'Kicking power': 19.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 19 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.8 sec. Golden Arms is Golden Knight's default golden apple-based European Knight form, which is accessed through the Golden Apple Lockseed. This form's Arms Weapons are the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter. This form (and the Golden Apple Lockseed) is powered through the energy of other Kamen Riders. Initially rusted, it starts to unrust when the Kamen Riders turn on each other and their deaths are then fueled into the Golden Apple Lockseed. While this means that Golden Knight Golden Arms is the collective force of all of the fallen Kamen Riders, it also means that the Golden Apple Lockseed requires more and more energy to maintain itself as its power starts to slip. During Kougane's debut against Dylan, Golden Knight overpowered Armor Warrior Orange Arms and also managed to fare well against Gaim Banana, Acorn, Durian, and Lemon Raiment Arms. As Golden Knight, Kougane was weakened further when he used his powers to try and to consume Dylan to boost his power, but an unexpected effect happened where Dylan instead turned dark instead of being consumed. After Dylan breaks free from the brainwashing, Armor Warrior Triumph Arms was able to fight against Golden Knight Golden Arms with relative ease. By the point where Armor Warrior assumed Extreme Arms, Golden Knight was wallowing in pain, resorting to assume a Flame Horse form. After that was defeated, Golden Knight loses most of his energy, resulting into the deceased Riders aiding Dylan. Golden Knight used the rest of his power to summon fire clones of himself, but they are easily dispatched with little effort as shown by Dragon Defender shooting once to destroy them and Pincone kicking them for them to fade. In the aftermath of the defeat of the remaining Kamen Riders, the Golden Apple Lockseed was completely drained of its energy, corrupting it into the Dark Apple Lockseed, meaning that Kougane loses the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Golden Knight. Flame Horse Golden Knight' body merges with The Flame Horse in the final battle of the movie to fight the Kamen and New Generation Riders. Darkness Samurai Ride Wear The Ride Wear is Darkness Samurai's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Darkness Samurai's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Darkness Samurai is one of only a few Kamen Riders who are defaultly equipped with a Sengoku Saber side weapon. However, unlike the others, his Sengoku Driver does not come with a holster, while the Sengoku Saber itself was not even visible until it appeared without notice in the middle of battle. The Ride Wear that Darkness Samurai's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Ultra Joint. Jam Faceplate.png|Darkness Samurai Rider Indicator Darkness *'Height': 209 cm. *'Weight': 117 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.5 t. *'Kicking power': 19.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. Darkness Arms is Darkness Samurai's default apple-based Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Black Ringo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Dark Orange Slicer. This form is substantially weaker than Golden Knight due to the fact that the Golden Apple Lockseed was depleted of all its energy, turning it into the Dark Apple Lockseed. Kougane has stated that he has only been able to regain very little of its power back. Despite that, by pure numbers, he does have the strongest punch out of all the Armored Riders, beyond even Armor Warrior, is second to only Triumph Arms for kicks and barely is stronger than Sengoku, can jump as high as Armor Warrior and Baron in Pine Arms and Mango Arms, and barely outpaced by Baron and both Moon Blade and Moon Blade Final. In fact it possesses the same punching and kicking power as the Golden Arms, but is faster and can jump higher. Despite this fact, Darkness Samurai appears to have very low defensive capabilities to the point where even Dragon Defender was able to injure him alone whereas Golden Knight was able to fight against the surviving Riders in the Soccer World. This Arms' finishing attack is known as Apple Bullets: This finisher has two variations depending on which function Darkness Samurai activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Darkness Samurai summons up to 15 energy apples, then slashes an energized Dark Daidaimaru Double Mode to send them flying so as to bombard the enemy. *Au Lait: Darkness Samurai summons a bigger energy apple, then jabs the Dark Daidaimaru Double Mode into it, sending it flying at the enemy. Golden Fruit Kougane's true form, an artificial version of the Golden Fruit. During the final battle, it houses itself in a flaming goalpost, surrounded by Golden Knight' fire clones. It was ultimately destroyed by Kamen Riders Armor Warrior and Silver Warlord. Powers and Abiilities ;War Manipulation: :As the embodiment of the artificial Golden Fruit, Kougane can use the grasshopper-shaped Evil Seeds to manipulate the Kamen Riders of the World of Soccer into fighting each others. ;Living Hive :Kougane can either produce or transform his body into a swarm of Evil Seeds. ;Crack Creation :Kougane can create cracks freely as portals from the real world to Lapis' world. ;Rider Absorption :After the victims are consumed by anger and rage, he can absorb and contain their abilities via their own Lockseeds to empower the Apple Lockseed. ;Corruption Inducement :Humans with a certain level of resistance, such as Dylan Lavigne, will not be absorbed and only become brainwashed with their powers corrupted. ;Disguises :Kougane is able to assume multiple human guises, like his best-known appearance as a middle-aged man, or Yuya Sumii. ;Possession :Kougane is also capable of possessing humans by using the Evil Seeds. In the series finale, Kougane possessed a teenage girl. ;Instant Transformation :As Darkness Samurai, Kougane can simply transform by raising his left hand with a black aura surrounding his body and the whole arsenal and Ride Wear appear instantly. Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Golden Knight/Darkness Samurai's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used. Weapons *Golden Knight: **Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: ***Sword Bringer - One of Golden Knight Golden Arms' personal weapons ***Apple Reflecter - One of Golden Knight Golden Arms' personal weapons *Darkness Samurai: **Sengoku Saber - Darkness Samurai's side weapon in every single one of his forms **Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Sengoku Saber: ***Dark Orange Slicer - Darkness Samurai Darkness Arms' personal weapon Category:Armor Warrior Riders